Topics of current interest are: 1) control of the expression of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), pregnancy-specific beta-1-glycoprotein (SP1) and alkaline phosphatase in placenta, SV40 tsA-transformed placental, choricocarcinoma, and nontrophoblastic tumor cells; 2) control of the expression of alpha-fetoprotein (AFP), albumin, and transferrin in liver, and hepatoma cells; 3) hormonal regulation of glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis in liver.